simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Sims 4: Festa Luxuosa
PS4/XOne |gênero = Simulação de vida |modos = Um jogador |plataformas = PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One |mídia = Digital, DVD-ROM |classificaçãopegi = 12 |classificaçãoesrb = T |classificaçãodejus = 14 |motor = SmartSim |série = The Sims |tema = Festa de luxo |outros = Opiniões }} 50px|left The Sims 4: Festa Luxuosa é a primeira coleção de objetos para The Sims 4, lançada em 19 de maio de 2015 para PC e Mac e em 5 de dezembro de 2017 para PlayStation 4 e Xbox One. Foi descoberta nos arquivos da Galeria e mais tarde confirmada pelo Twitter oficial da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]]The Sims on Twitter: "The Sims 4 Luxury Party Stuff Pack is coming soon. We'll have more news next week, so get your Sims ready to party!, tuitado em 6 de maio de 2015.. Depois, foi anunciada em 13 de maio.Você está convidado: The Sims 4 Coleção de Objetos - Festa Luxuosa chega na próxima semana! Festa Luxuosa traz dois novos objetos de jogo que são novas adições para a festa dos Sims. O primeiro é a mesa de banquete, que o jogador pode encher com receitas preparadas pelos Sims ou com novos aperitivos. O segundo objeto é a nova fonte de comida/bebida, que é possível colocar no topo da mesa de banquete. Também tem espaço para travessuras e muito mais, especialmente para os Sims com boas habilidades de Culinária e Mixologia. Descrição oficial Seus Sims vão ficar chiques com o ''The Sims™ 4 Festa Luxuosa Coleção de Objetos! Dê uma festa luxuosa com variedade de decorações extravagantes. Atualize o guarda-roupa dos seus Sims com vestidos estonteantes e trajes formais chiques. Não se esqueça de usar a peça central perfeita para qualquer evento, com a nova Mesa de Bufê e de servir pratos deliciosos para os seus Sims!'' Recursos Comemore com estilo, viva com luxo. Dê a festa mais exuberante da cidade, com uma coleção de móveis e decorações chamativos. Adicione peças divertidas e elegantes à casa do seu Sim e convide a vizinhança toda para se divertir muito. Vista-se para impressionar. Com vestidos brilhantes de lantejoulas e smokings vistosos, seus Sims vão ser os mais bem vestidos em qualquer evento de gala... Ou qualquer outro evento. Complete o visual glamouroso deles com novos penteados e acessórios. Aproveite a nova mesa de bufê. Monte o banquete supremo para os seus Sims, completo com uma fonte de mesa... E ela pode até ser de chocolate. Galeria CSSPrincipal Capturas de tela = Festa Luxuosa 2.jpg Festa Luxuosa 3.jpg Festa Luxuosa 4.png Festa Luxuosa 5.png Festa Luxuosa 6.png Festa Luxuosa 7.png Festa Luxuosa 8.png Festa Luxuosa 9.png Festa Luxuosa 10.png Festa Luxuosa 11.png Festa Luxuosa 12.png |-| Artworks e renders = Teaser The Sims 4 Festa Luxuosa.jpg Festa Luxuosa Render 2.png Festa Luxuosa 1.png |-| Itens do jogo = The Sims 4 - Festa Luxuosa - Itens (1).jpg The Sims 4 - Festa Luxuosa - Itens (2).jpg |-| Logos e visuais = Ícone The Sims 4 Festa Luxuosa (Primeira Versão).png|Primeira versão do ícone. Logo The Sims 4 Festa Luxuosa (Primeira Versão).png|Primeira versão do logo. The Sims 4 - Festa Luxuosa (Logo).png|Atual versão do logo. |-| Vídeos = Link externo *The Sims 4: Festa Luxuosa no Origin Referências en:The Sims 4: Luxury Party Stuff es:Los Sims 4: Fiesta Glamurosa - Accesorios fr:Les Sims 4: Soirées de Luxe ru:The Sims 4: Роскошная вечеринка Categoria:Coleções de objetos Categoria:Jogos Categoria:The Sims 4 Categoria:Festa Luxuosa Categoria:Coleções de objetos de The Sims 4